Two Souls Entwined
by A. G. Moria
Summary: The rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared. They didn't know anything about them and they didn't need to. Arlong didn't care anymore if he was breaking any sort of rules or if he was slowly falling down on the insane path himself, he loved Hordy. He needed Hordy and he knew that his beloved needed him too and he was fine with that. Because nothing else mattered.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I did a little convincing inside my mind to create this story. By convincing, I mean I'm pretty much going to make little chapters filled with cute, sexy, and sex moments involving these two certain Fishmen.**

**Now some chapters may be shorter than others, some may be longer than others, but each chapter will be with and about these sexy lovers.**

**So with that said and done, here's the beginning.**

* * *

Arlong bit back a moan as he sunk his teeth in the tender flesh of his lips. He desperately tried to keep quiet as another hard thrust almost made him collapse face first onto the table in front of him, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy.

It was so hard to remain silent though when all he wanted to do was scream and beg his lover for more, harder, deeper and oh yes right there! But he knew they couldn't afford to be caught. It would be the end for them. They would be separated, his image as captain would be forever ruined in the eyes of his men- for his crewmen would never understand his relationship- and he would never see him again.

It was all because it was unusual.

Truth be told, he was truly beginning to despise that word.

Nevertheless, the thought of being caught in the act was chilling enough so that he was able to contain his screams when his lover suddenly changed his angle and plunged deeper inside his body, making him see stars. Arlong whimpered fiercely and let his body rule his brain for once, raised his ass higher for his beloved.

He rocked his hips back into the powerful thrusts, his mind solely focused on the intense pleasure running through him. Two more breathtaking thrusts were all it take before he tensed, and then he was coming. His eyes flew wide opened and he threw his head back in pure bliss, his whole body tightening in ecstasy around the pulsing member inside him and causing his lover to groan loudly.

Arlong almost collapsed onto his desk but he managed to catch himself at the last moment, narrowly avoiding smashing his face in his sea maps that were on the table. His lover wasn't finished yet but he could tell from his pants and hurried pace that it wouldn't take too long.

Surely enough his partner suddenly froze, his hands tightening on his thick hips hard enough to bruise for a few seconds. The now familiar warmth filled Arlong and he let out a little moan of pleasure at the sensation, a sensation he had quickly grown addicted to.

His moan was soon echoed by his lover, who was also still trying to catch his breath behind him. His larger lover had dropped his head down and his damp forehead was nestled in between Arlong's neck and his shoulder where he was kissing his bare skin reverently.

They stayed locked together for a few more minutes, merely enjoying each other's presence. Then the warmth of his lover disappeared as the larger man peeled himself from his back and Arlong let out a little gasp as the now softened length slipped out of him.

A pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and familiar crimson eyes stared down at him with love and happiness.

"Well, are you feeling less stressed now, my dear"? The man almost seemed to purr.

His deep voice and striking eyes were both clear and focused at the moment, showing a clear sign that he was showing true concern for his beloved.

Arlong couldn't help it. He laughed and promptly kissed his beloved lover full on the mouth.

"Yes Hordy, I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you". He said, and the softness in his eyes would have shocked his fellow crewmen had they been able to see him.

"Good, I would hate for my favorite Fishman to be unhappy. It just wouldn't do". The younger male declared as he gave his man a quick but gentle nuzzle. Hordy then proceeded to hum under his breath, content to cuddle his lover for now and keeping a possessive hold on the older man's thick waist.

Arlong smiled, gently running his fingers through the soft black locks of his beloved's hair. He glanced at the clock sitting on top of his table and he winced, an unhappy frown twisting his features. He only had 15 minutes left before his men expected him back. Arlong sighed. He would rather stay all day with Hordy. His young lover was so charming and he always knew how to brighten his days.

Deep inside he knew that when or if his relationship with his beloved was found out- and possibly at a moment like this too- it would be an utter disaster. He already had that argument with himself several times before and yet...

Despite knowing he was practically going behind his men's backs and risking his position as captain- and probably taking advantage of the man who idealized him when he was a boy on top of it- he still couldn't bring himself to call things off with Hordy. It was like nothing else mattered when he was with him and everything else- his ethics, his morals and his position- just became irrelevant and worthless compared to the cheer joy and pleasure Hordy brought him.

Looking down at the younger man who was now half asleep on top of him, Arlong instantly felt his doubts and fears melt away.

The rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared. They didn't know anything about him or Hordy and they didn't need to. Arlong didn't care anymore if he was breaking any sort of rules or if he was slowly falling down on the insane path himself, he loved Hordy. He needed Hordy and he knew that his beloved needed him too and he was fine with that.

Because nothing else mattered.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Arlong was feeling pleasantly warm and comfortable, his body limp and completely relaxed for the first time in months since his lover had last visited him. He hummed a little as he pressed his face into his pillow with a content sigh, slowly emerging from his previous slumber as he became aware of the world around him.

After a few minutes of shifting on the bed and trying to get into another position, Arlong noticed that his body was slightly sore. His lips then curled into a devilish little smile at the memories. Last night had been very good. Hmm… yes, very good indeed…

"Nice to see that you're actually awake for a change of pace". A familiar voice suddenly broke the silence.

Arlong's head snapped up, his sharp blue eyes meeting the blood red eyes of his lover. Hordy was standing before him clad only in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and holding a tray in his webbed hands. Arlong saw a glass of fruit juice, toasts, jam, two cups of steaming tea and even some cake on the tray.

"Hmm," He hummed sweetly and then said, "Nice to see that you actually made breakfast for a change of pace".

He pushed himself up on his elbows and was offered a piece of toast that he took gratefully.

"Of course, my love," Hordy smiled. "It wouldn't be right for me not to take care of my lady". He declared before setting the tray on the nearby night table and sitting down next to the older Fishman.

Arlong merely rolled his eyes and took a bite of his buttered toast. He was used to his beloved's pet names and mannerisms by this point, and thus he didn't feel as annoyed as he probably should be at being called a lady. Becoming a wanted man had a way of changing one's priorities.

It had already been three weeks since his lover came and visited him, and so far his life couldn't have been better. No irritating situations to deal with, no rude or stupid questions, no silly things such as ethics and morals holding him back. All he could do was kick back and be himself around his beloved. The very thought instantly managed to put a smile on his face.

His life was currently so carefree, so blissful, that he couldn't believe it took him so long to come around to feeling such a feeling. He felt liberated at last and he was enjoying every moment he spends with Hordy, whether it was helping him with something as simple as assisting him on finding his hat or just simply talking. For once in his life, Arlong truly felt alive.

Stifling a yawn, Arlong finished his toast and took another one, smiling as his younger lover sneakily stole his toast to feed him a piece of cake instead.

They enjoyed their breakfast in peace for a while, sharing food and exchanging news about what was happening on the Grand Line and back on Fishman Island, Hordy stealing kisses from Arlong every once in a while.

When they were done Hordy excused himself briefly, leaving the room before coming back quickly with a newspaper in hand.

"You should read the first page". He stated, obvious excited by what he read.

Arlong's eyebrow rose, his curiosity managing to get the better of him. He grabbed the newspaper and started reading, wondering what could have got his lover so excited. A few seconds later he was sniggering.

"Dangerous Fishmen Couple Manage To Evade Marines". He read aloud. After a couple of seconds of reading what the paper had to say, he said, "I can't believe they made us sound like some old married couple in this article". Taking another look back at the paper, Arlong raised an eyebrow and nearly laughed. "And apparently, you are a sexual predator of the sea that managed to seduce me".

He shook his head in disbelief over how stupid and inferior the human species was as he continued reading the article.

"Hmm, I like the part when they claim that I'm a predator of the sea". Hordy nodded, obviously taking in the words and twisting their meaning.

Arlong just kept shaking his head, until he finally closed the newspaper and threw it on the nightstand.

"Well at least they are giving hell to the World Government for covering up the fact that another Fishman has beaten the marines". Arlong snorted.

Hordy, who had remained standing until then, sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into his embrace. "Well just don't forget to keep in mind that they know nothing about us, my love. And thankfully, their foolishness gave us plenty of time to spend with each other". The younger male said, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"Yes..." Arlong murmured softly. Without the slightest bit of warning, he pulled Hordy into an intense kiss and his lover threw himself into it without any hesitation.

"I could get used to this," Hordy smirked like the devil himself as the two of them released. Of course, he went back and placed a couple more kisses around his lover's neck and jawline just for good measure.

Then Arlong came back and carefully began to put bite marks on his beloved's left shoulder and leading right onto his chest. The two of them continued with their loving antics before slowly but surely progressing into a much more pleasurable activity.

The two of them… both lost in their own little and loving world.

* * *

**Thus begins and concludes the start of this story.**

**Until next time, good people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah merry day after Christmas, folks.**

**So I thought before I left to go to my grandparents for the rest of the year (literally till like January 2****nd of 2014) I'd thought I'd post a little bit that I came up with yesterday evening.**

**Here it is.**

* * *

Jones let out a groan and pounded harder into the tight, slick body beneath him, sweat sticking his black hair to his forehead. His fingers gripped the thick hips of his lover in a way that it was hard enough to bruise, but helped him adjust his thrusts as he gazed down at his beloved with pure need.

Arlong was delightfully responsive under his webbed hands, back arching beautifully at every thrust so that their chests were pressed close together. With his head thrown back and cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red, he looked the picture of passion, his strong limbs sprawled across the bed as his body shifted and bent under the younger male each and every time he slammed back inside him.

The sight was enough to take what was left of his breath away and Hordy began thrusting into the other Fishman even harder. Lowering his head he kissed the throat of his man that he'd offered to him, then the lips, enjoying the taste of his beloved like one would take in a fine wine.

The older and more experienced Fishman was rolling his hips to meet him so sweetly now, and Jones couldn't believe that only an hour ago the two of them were fighting.

But that was all water under the bridge as they say.

Now he was all soft and pliant and they fitted so nicely together that Jones never wanted it to end, not when that leaner body accepted him so wonderfully, allowing him full reign.

Then Arlong bucked against him suddenly and Hordy was sucked even deeper into that perfect warmth. The rhythm they had established dissolved like fresh snow under the sun as Jones moaned loudly, his pace becoming erratic and almost violent in his rush to take himself and his beloved to a new level of their heated passion.

A few more thrusts and he was coming, burying his length as deeply as he could in his lover as he found his release at last. Jones collapsed on top of Arlong, boneless from pure ecstasy and breathless.

Jones panted as he slowly regained his sense, carefully pulling out after a few minutes and taking care not to hurt the older male. As he did he couldn't help but notice he had brought his paramour to completion and felt something inside him burst with pride, knowing he had marked Arlong as his.

His sexual hunger finally sated, Jones sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist. He lied down next to the other man for a cuddle, ignoring the fact that it would be his lover's turn to take full control. This time was worth it however, and he'd relish in it as much as he could before their time was up.

Right now Arlong was his and his alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized that I hadn't updated this story since the twenty-sixth of December and I smacked myself in the head for being such a forgetful dumbass.**

**Still, all matters of forgetfulness aside, here's the third chapter.**

* * *

When the dendenmushi rang, Arlong rolled over, squinted at the clock on his nightstand- 12:03 in the morning. Whoever was calling him better have some sort of important information for him or they were going to die. "What," He mumbled in the dendenmushi's speaker.

"I'm so sorry, love. I wasn't able to get away as early as I hoped..." There was yelling in the background.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Sorry, I'm..." He broke off to yawn.

"I should let you go back to sleep," Jones said. "Maybe I shouldn't have called".

"You're still coming over, right"? Arlong tried to yawn silently. Wait, Hordy was trying to say he wasn't coming over? He sat up and rubbed his face.

"You want me to"?

"Yes"! Even with his brain fogged by sleep, he knew some of the right answers as to respond to his lover with. "We can... uh. I need a minute". He fumbled for the lamp by the bed, and blinked in the light.

"It's not like this is our only chance to meet up, you know"?

"You're not right at my door, are you? Come on over. I'll be fine".

"Well, if you insist," Jones said, sounding a bit coy.

"Yes," Arlong said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I do. Get over here".

After they hung up, he ran his webbed hands through his hair. He had five or ten minutes, probably... should he shower? No, he'd showered right after he got back to his ship, he should be okay. Brush his teeth, he decided. Check for lube and condoms and all of that. Maybe a quick sweep of the living room for empty bottles of booze or anything else.

When there was a knock at his door, it occurred to him that he could have included "put on pants" or "comb hair" in the list, but it was a little late now. None of his crewmen would be up to see him in his underwear anyway. He opened the door.

Hordy looked him up and down, smiling.

"_Ok, so pants would have been a waste,"_ Arlong thought, even as he felt his face heat up and his groin stir at his beloved's appreciative survey.

"Happy to see me"? Hordy asked.

He was torn between embarrassment and fondness, but his voice just came out gruff. "Shut up and get in here, you fool," He growled, pulling Jones in by the hand and shutting the door.

"It's your gracious manners that really won my heart," The younger male said, but then he kissed Arlong, saving him from responding to that. He pulled back after a moment, Arlong's face between his webbed hands. "I mean it, love. You look exhausted. Did you get any sleep since our last time together"?

"A little"? He said. "I was worried I'd pissed you off by the way you left right after our little _dance_. You didn't even say where you were going".

Hordy smiled slightly. "You did piss me off, just a bit, but nothing to lose sleep over. I know I kept you up the night before that..."

"That was more of me," Arlong admitted. "I was kind of freaking out. Can we go back to the kissing part"?

"No, you just reminded me. What's so scary about me"?

"It's not you," He said, regretting he'd ever used that word. "It's... I'm not good with words around you, you know that". He covered one of Jones's webbed hands with his, and turned his face enough to kiss the palm.

Hordy just rested his head against Arlong's chest, but after a moment he said, "I think I know what you mean".

"You do"?

Jones looked up, wearing that half-smile again, and kissed him softly on the lips. "You should go back to bed. We can talk more in the morning".

"So you comin' with me or not"?

His younger lover just smiled at him, and kicked his shoes off. "Lead the way," He said.

* * *

He hadn't actually meant to- he'd been thinking he'd prove he was fully alert and ready to go- but Arlong fell asleep while Jones was busy in his bathroom. He didn't even notice when his beloved came to bed, sleeping too soundly for any creaking of the mattress or fight for the covers to get through to him.

Arlong woke up around six, just before his alarm went off, to find a warm, very solid body in bed next to him, and then he remembered what happened last night. Err… strike that. What was supposed to happen last night.

He shut off the alarm, then rolled over onto his side, draping an arm over Hordy's waist and curling up against his back. Of course his lover slept naked. He didn't know why he hadn't expected it. They could both sleep in a little, he thought. Probably.

Except apparently Hordy wasn't a very sound sleeper, because Arlong had barely gotten comfortable before he felt one of his beloved's webbed hands covering his. "Well aren't you chipper," Hordy said sleepily.

"Nah..."

"Well, one part of you is," His younger partner half laughed.

Arlong felt his face heat up, but he managed to say, "Hey, can you blame me"?

"Mmm…" Hordy snuggled back into him a bit. "I'm a mess, though".

"Huh? You mean you haven't shaved? I don't care. I guess if you do..."

"Morning breath, stubble..."

"Come on, love, you always look good to me". Jones turned halfway over, enough for Arlong to kiss him on the mouth. Okay, the breath was pretty rank, but his was nothing to write home about either, and stubble, well... he didn't see or feel anything he'd even call five o'clock shadow, not that he'd have cared if he did. He slid his hand up Hordy's chest, rubbed a thumb over one nipple, and then tried kissing his collarbone when Hordy threw his head back.

"Now you're just not playing fair".

"Nope," Arlong agreed. "You can get out of bed whenever you want, though," He said, then lowered his head to his lover's chest, flicking his tongue against the nearest nipple before he closed his mouth over it.

"Really unfair," Hordy groaned, but he laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, letting Arlong continue. Then he pulled away, pushed Arlong over and onto his back, and climbed on top of him.

"Okay," Arlong said, running his hands up and down Hordy's thighs. "You're the boss. Might work out better if you let me take off my underpants, though".

"Oh, fine," Hordy sighed, and Arlong was grinning at the mock-petulance as he peeled them off. "I might ask you to roll over onto your stomach..."

"You don't have to be all sneaky about it," Arlong said. "Being with you is worth a sore ass the rest of the day".

Jones seemed to be speechless for a moment, but he came back with, "It's not being sneaky. It's being persuasive".

It turned out the persuasion started with a backrub- "You're gonna put me back to sleep," Arlong warned- which then focused in on his ass, but once he got over trying not to laugh about that, he found himself instead hiding his face in the sheets. Nails and fingertips trailed over skin, waking up nerves he was barely aware of the rest of the time. He hadn't realized exactly how good this could feel, and while he couldn't hide his breathing, the way he shuddered when Hordy's light touch hit certain spots, he could at least keep his face hidden.

"I want to see you," Jones murmured, but he didn't stop what he was doing, and Arlong couldn't hide his reactions any other way.

He felt Hordy's fingers spreading him, stroking along his crack, stopping just short of the hole, then lifting his hips, nudging his legs open enough that he could stroke the sensitive skin just behind his balls. That was when he groaned, and while Hordy seemed to pause for a moment, he didn't stop. Arlong felt something warm and soft pressed against his ass, then the hot flick of his younger lover's tongue, and he groaned the other man's name, his hands clenched in the sheets.

"Are you saying you want me to stop"? Hordy asked, and Arlong nearly sat up just to give him a disbelieving stare.

"I just want you to... I just want you".

"Normally I'd ask you to finger yourself for me, but I know you better than that".

"...Yeah," Arlong mumbled, face flaming.

"Can you roll over for me, love"?

Arlong complied. "Figured you'd want to see my best feature, though," He said with a slight smirk.

"I want to see your face," Hordy said, and kissed him lightly before he leaned over for the nightstand, opening the drawer to look for what he needed. Arlong watched him, the muscles moving under smooth, grey skin, and felt the same rush of affection and fear he felt when the two of them were younger. Hordy turned back to him, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Of course you found a pink condom," Arlong said, mostly just for the delighted laugh that got. "Now you have something else that matches your hat".

After a short laughed shared between the two, they spent an awkward handful of moments sorting out where it'd be best for Arlong's legs to go. Once they had just the right spot, Hordy started pushing into his lover, more easily than Arlong had expected, but slowly, so slowly.

"All right"? Jones asked him.

Arlong nodded, most of his attention on the way it felt to be stretched around Hordy's cock, the electric jolt when his beloved hit his sweet spot, the slow rhythm of his thrusts. His hands roamed over Hordy's arms, his chest, his back- there was so much of his beloved he'd been deprived of, hadn't touched in what seemed like years, and he needed to fix that. He wrapped his legs around Hordy's hips, urging him in harder, deeper, and his lover then shifted his position enough that he could wrap one webbed hand around Arlong's cock. The saw shark Fishman groaned, closed his eyes, and gave up to the younger man's skilled hands, stroking in time with his body.

"Arlong," Hordy said, and it was his voice that took him over the edge, left him gasping and panting, too lost in sensation to be self-conscious or embarrassed, even when he could see Hordy licking semen off his own hand. It didn't take Hordy much longer, and Arlong was still recovering when his beloved's movements slowed and finally stopped.

"Don't move," Hordy said, before he pulled out, and Arlong ignored that to reach for the box of tissue on the nightstand. When Jones pouted at him, though, he left it that, lying still while he disposed of the condom and returned to the bed to dab Arlong's stomach and chest clean, then his own.

"Get down here," Arlong said when he seemed to be done, tugging Hordy back into the bed.

"You could have just asked," Hordy said, but he curled up against Arlong's side, head on his shoulder, like he'd been made to fit there.

"This worked," Arlong said. "Besides, I probably don't have you for too long".

"As long as you want," Hordy said, and sighed.

"What, really? You don't have anything to do or anyone to meet up with this morning"?

"This morning? I meant more in the long term". There it was again- fear, and affection, and happiness. Hordy could probably hear his heart pounding, but he gave no sign of it as he continued, "No, I have a meeting at ten".

With the arm that wasn't around Hordy, Arlong reached for one of the hands on his chest, covering it with his own. "Long-term, huh"? He said softly. "Good".

* * *

**Sweet ending, huh? Yeah I'd thought it'd be cute to do the end of this chapter this way.**

**So until next time people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the continuation from the third chapter of this here story into the fourth chapter of this here story.**

**Now I would normally say that there is nothing else left to say here, but I do have one thing to say.**

* * *

Arlong was in his room, with no one else on the ship, when he fell asleep, and no one would be back until tomorrow morning. It only felt like seconds after he closed his eyes that there was a presence of someone else in his room.

Naturally, Arlong ignored it, thinking nothing of it at the time.

That didn't happen though; instead, under the light sheet that covered him, he felt a hand place itself on his shin and move up and up, past his knee and up his thigh.

Arlong pushed his hand under the sheet and smacked the hand away, then turned over and sat up.

The room was dark but seeing the short, round outline, he didn't need the light to know who it was.

"Hordy? How are you here"? He yawned slightly. "It's the middle of the night. I'm asleep, I'm dreaming. This isn't real. This isn't happening. I'm tired. Go away and come back when it's morning".

"Oh isn't it? If it wasn't real, then how would I be able to do this"? Hordy pulled his legs open.

"Stop it," He snapped, shutting his legs back together.

"If this is a dream, doesn't that mean that everything is about to feel a hell of a lot better"? He moved up and lifted Arlong's t-shirt.

"Get off," He grabbed his hands and shoved them away. Arlong knew it wasn't fully a dream because Jones was actually forcing his way into his mind.

He whipped the sheet back to reveal the older Fishman in just his t-shirt and pants.

"Such a body to be admired," He purred and placed a hand on his groin, moving what must have been an erection.

Arlong pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them in a protective way.

Jones wasn't put off, instead he leant forward and when his face was beside his lovers, he hesitated about pulling away, curious about what he was going to do. What he did do was place his lips against Arlong's neck and kiss it until he drew a soft moan out of the older man's mouth. It surprised Arlong when the sound raced passed his lips, but Jones didn't give him time to think about it because he hooked an arm under his lover's thigh and pulled him round so that his legs were hanging off the bed.

At this point, Arlong couldn't refuse, he let his younger man slide his pants down and lift his legs slightly, bending them.

Jones didn't remove any of his clothing, just undid his pants and pulled them down enough to free his hard cock and brush it up and down over Arlong's entrance.

"Someone like you with a body like this," Hordy ran his hands under Arlong's t-shirt and ground his webbed hands into his lover's bare nipples, "Should be taken advantage of and that's just what I'm going to do".

He thrust into him slowly but firmly to savor each and every feeling as they became one. The feelings he got as he felt the other pirate captain's muscles continuously expand and contract around his cock was nothing short of amazing; however, his excited organ begged for even more stimulation.

As the tantalizing pressure and tightness of Hordy's slow thrusts gave way to a more energetic pounding, Arlong struggled to keep time with him, letting the younger man support his weight as he pumped his well-cushioned muscles and tried to keep up.

"You haven't been ridden much lately have you? Oh, I know I haven't been around much lately, but I'm here to change that," He clicked his tongue, thrusting and smirking. "So tight, sweetie".

Arlong forgot how good it felt to be fucked and rolled his eyes and Jones grabbed his hips, pulling him against himself as he pushed into his lover. Under his t-shirt, Arlong was starting to work up a sweat and could see a shine on Hordy's forehead as well.

As it started to feel better and better, Arlong groaned and moaned louder but stopped when Jones cried out the words, "Fuckin' hell," and pulled away, leaving his lover on the bed with his legs open, yearning for more.

Arlong stared at him, confused, when he started to pull his pants up. "Wha…"?

"I've cum, reached my climax so I've no reason to stay any longer," He shrugged his shoulders.

"You son of a bitch"! Arlong shouted at him and woke up lying down.

He looked around and covered his face with his webbed hands. "Aw hell… I knew it was a dream". But when he sat up, his lower regions ached with the intrusion of sex. Arlong was left there yearning for sex but feeling very, very confused.

* * *

**Heheh, well that was very realistic for a dream.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

* * *

"You're mine". Arlong hissed as he held the other Fishman against the wall. "I own you and you're mine".

"Fuck you". Hordy tried to fight back fruitlessly. Beforehand, he was in absolutely no mood for this and now he had his webbed hands being held against the wall above his head.

"If you ask nicely". Arlong pressed himself against his younger lover. Hordy shivered at the heat coming off the other Fishman. Arlong grabbed his lover's face roughly pulling him into a kiss. Quickly, Jones tried to pull away but when that didn't work he bit at the other man's lips angrily. Arlong fought right back, nipping and his webbed hand holding his jaw so hard that Jones had tears coming to his eyes as his older lover licked and bit his way into his mouth before exploring it thoroughly.

He thrust his hips against Hordy's, earning a small noise that had him chuckling. He then suddenly gasped when Arlong finally pulled his mouth away to instead run his sharp teeth carefully down his cheek. Hordy shivered as he sucked in air.

"There's no reason to fight it". Arlong nipped at his jawline and neck. "I mean … I'll enjoy it either way so it's up to you". He chuckled darkly, rolling his hips again.

"You son of a-" Hordy glared at the saw shark Fishman angrily, still trying to fight against the invisible hold on his arms.

"I like it when your angry, baby". His older lover commented as if he was talking about the weather before grinning lecherously. He ran his webbed hands up and down his man's body, above the clothes. "You belong to me".

Jones shivered as the man pulled away with one last nip at his jaw. Arlong smiled taking off his jacket and laying it over the desk. He sauntered back over to his younger lover. "You are wearing entirely too much, darling. I would ask you to take them off yourself but…" Arlong smirked as he picked up one of Hordy's knifes from the desk. "Oh what a lovely instrument. So many uses".

"Dammit let me go," Hordy's bloodshot eyes widened as he looked at the silver blade.

"Umm… How about no"? Arlong smirked, gently running the knife over Hordy's torso before sliding it under the flannel shirt.

"There are buttons, you jackass". He figured if this was going to happen, then Arlong could have the decency to not ruin one of his better shirts. Not by much but he was pretty sure it has less holes than most.

"Hmm," Arlong's blue eyes met Hordy's red ones as he smiled. He pulled the knife up effectively cutting off each button so the flannel fell open. "There were buttons, love".

"You basta-" Jones stopped when his lover gently ran the blade against his neck. He shivered at the cool metal touching his skin. Arlong smiled at the sudden silence leaning forward and nipping at the man's lips until he opened his mouth for him. Hordy bit back at his lover as the knife moved down and was slowly slicing through his under-shirt.

Arlong dropped the knife on the ground when he was done and took the task of running his hands over Hordy's chest and sides as the man gasped for air again. The older Fishman made a pleased noise before sliding one hand down into the man's pants earning a sharp intake of breath. Grinning, Arlong leaned forward and licked at Hordy's lips before moving to the side and nipping at his ear and moving down to his neck.

Jones closed his eyes as sharp teeth grazed over his neck moving down to his clavicle. As if Arlong really wanted to bite into him. He moaned as his lover applied pressure to his growing erection. The straining was starting to become beyond intense, and Hordy bit his lip, wishing that they would finally get to the good part.

Arlong chuckled and suddenly Hordy pulled himself from the wall, but he hadn't been expecting it. The older Fishman in front of him grabbed his hips roughly before spinning him around and slamming him against the wall. Jones hissed in pain as his face met the wall, his arms scrambled to support him as Arlong leaned against his back and put a leg between Hordy's which made him spread his. Then his lover must have picked up the knife again somewhere in the middle of that as Jones felt it run over his cloth covered back. He then shivered in anticipation.

"You've gone quiet," Arlong hummed against the backside of Hordy's neck. The younger Fishman cursed quietly. "I like this side of you, sweetie". Hordy hissed as his lover bit the back of his neck hard before licking and nipping at the wound. He could hear and feel the knife ripping at his shirts as if they weren't anything. Feeling the fabric giving way, Hordy snapped and growled at Arlong as he went to bite the other man. Though, a deeper growl and an intense glare stopped anything that the younger man would've tried to do.

Hordy took in a deep breath before he stopped fighting. It obviously wasn't getting him anywhere and just making his man happy. Arlong chuckled, pleased, against his now bare back. His fingers tracing over smooth skin and digging into him to make bruises. The knife was forgotten again. Arlong seemed set on marking him in different ways.

"You dreamt about this didn't you"? Arlong breathed heavily into his ear, pressing his body against Hordy's. The younger Fishman could feel the other man's erection pressing into his ass. He let out a small groan.

Because…

Well, he had dreamt about this.

Him trying to get some time in with his love. Fucking Arlong hard into bed. Arlong fucking him.

"Come on, I know how much you've been wanting some of this, sweetie". Arlong bit lightly on Hordy's shoulder thrusting against him. "I know just how much you want it".

Hordy let out a loud moan as one of his lover's webbed hands slipped back to his front, undoing his pants and sliding in to take hold of his dick. He gasped at the small squeeze, he was given, but then the other hand was at his mouth sliding two fingers in easily. Hordy tried not to think about how he should be playing a little harder to get.

It didn't take very long for those fingers to go from his mouth to inside his ass. Arlong having slid his pants down. Hordy grunted against the wall at the intrusion. Pleasure struck at him like lightning, and Hordy was starting to believe that lightning was capable of striking more than once. He groaned when both hands left him to settle on his hips. He bit his lips as Arlong pressed against him a few times before slowly sliding in. Both of them hissed and groaned at this.

"Relax, you big baby," Arlong squeezed his hips enough to bruise, and Jones found himself drawing in sharp breaths. Arlong made a strange noise before thrusting the rest of the way in, balls deep. Both of them let out a string of curses. Hordy was sure if it wasn't for the force holding him up, his knees would have given out ages ago. The older Fishman mumbled something against his back before biting him hard causing Hordy to let out a strangled cry before he moved out and thrust in again. He did it a few more times changing where he bit the man before setting a pace with his thrusts.

Then there was a hand back on his dick squeezing and pumping roughly. Hordy groaned shakily before Arlong hit the spot inside him causing him to let out a noise the man would never admit to. It seemed to make Arlong happy though and Jones was grateful that his lover kept trying to hit the spot again. Hordy was only slightly embarrassed that he came first, quick and hard. His whole body shaking and he was cursing and saying things that were probably words, but his mind just didn't want to catch up. Arlong chuckled, wrapping an arm around his chest and mouthing at one of the bite marks on his shoulder as he kept going, thrusting hard and strong before he finished with yell muffled into Hordy's back.

The younger Fishman felt his whole body tremble, it hurt, he was sweaty but even he couldn't ignore the waves of the orgasm left his body tingly in the good way and slightly numb. Arlong pulled out roughly earning a hiss and then Hordy felt himself being spun around again his back hitting the wall painfully before Arlong claimed his mouth. All teeth and tongue and his hands holding onto Hordy's face harder than necessary. It was a hard, rough, angry kiss… one meant to claim someone. Jones' knees finally gave out and Arlong followed him to the floor not seeming to care that the younger man need air to continue his existence.

Hordy fisted his webbed hands into the older Fishman's shirt trying to hold on for his life. He should be pushing him away but he found himself pulling him closer. Arlong bit his bottom lip hard before pulling away. He looked like a wreck. His lips swollen, his eyes glazed and a flush spread over his face and neck. Arlong tightened his already painful hold on Hordy's face before growling.

"You're mine".

And then he suddenly embraced his younger lover. Hordy gasped for air leaning against Arlong's toned front body. He blinked a couple of times before he gave in and returned the gentle embrace. This entire time was just the right time he had been wanting to spend with his man.

Hordy took a couple more deep breaths and whispered out, "Fine… I'm yours".


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: There is one sappy moment in this chapter.**

**Chapter six:**

* * *

"Arlong, come on".

"Calm down, I'm not goin' anywhere and neither are you". He smirked and grabbed a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand next to them. He pops the cap and dribbles some fluid onto the fingers of his right hand, placing the left on Hordy's hip as he leans forward. Instead of the usual quick shove, he takes his sweet time- tracing the rim, sliding a single finger in slowly and working it in as deep as it'll go, then dragging it out even slower. After recapping the bottle, he dips the tips of three fingers just shy of their target, circling. "I want this to be good for you this time".

The younger male shudders, fingers curling. "Arlong," He pleads. "It's good, it'll be good, please, for fuck's sake yessssssss-" He hisses as all three digits breach him and spread easily, feeling a hot pulse of precum hit his belly. "Noooo..." He groans when the fingers are withdrawn once more.

Hands shaking with arousal, nearly blind with it, Hordy somehow manages to roll on the condom and slick himself up, settling between Arlong's legs like he belongs there and, feeling a frantic hand catch his hair, lets himself be pulled down for a kiss.

Arlong moans brokenly into it when his lover finally slides inside him, wrapping himself around Hordy like an octopus and thrusting back against him with a completely inhuman kind of desperation. His webbed hands are everywhere, stroking and grabbing and just touching, like he's memorizing the sensation. Jones moves, gaining momentum and shifting angles until Arlong groans loudly and locks his ankles behind his man.

Hordy hammers frenetically at him, losing rhythm and control as he twines his fingers into the older man's hair, grunting his name and letting out an honest-to-god inhuman yell as he feels heat spatter his chest, feels everything around him tighten and loses himself into that tightness.

He manages to keep thrusting, to keep brushing that spot that makes Arlong shiver and clutch at him, until it's too much, and he pulls out. He falls against the mattress, exhausted but strangely giddy, and weirdly close to content. Arlong curls up next to him, looking about the same.

Hordy summons up the last of his brain cells and asks carefully, "I am the one person, right"?

There's a lengthy pause filled with steadily slowing breath and puzzlement on the other man's part, then a "...What"?

"What you said a few days ago," Hordy mutters. "About me bein' the only person you trust enough to do... this with. It is just me, right? Or have you got a horde of limey wenches tucked away somewhere..."?

"Hordy Jones, are you jealous"? Arlong rolls onto his side, propping himself up on one arm to fix the younger Fishman with a look that says "I find your emotions hilarious".

"No," He spits back venomously, turning his back to the bastard.

Said bastard laughs and draws a line down his lover's spine. "Darling, you know I adore getting a rise out of you, but you should know that you're the only one for me. I meant what I said and I say what I mean when I say something as important as that to you. Besides, who else would put up with me"?

Hordy scoffs but there's no acid to it- he's getting pretty sleepy, to be honest, and the fingers tracing patterns on his back aren't helping. Though, he can't resist adding, "Seems kind of ironic that I'm sleeping with my idol-"

"Ex-Idol," Arlong corrected. "True love".

"Well my true love had to settle for somebody like me," Hordy finishes, smirked back at him. "Too bad I'm just as bad as you are".

Arlong chuckles, slings an arm over the younger Fishman, and practically purrs in his ear, "Oh, sweetie, I couldn't possibly do any better than you".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

* * *

Hordy looked into the eyes of the man of his dreams, and reached out to touch the warm flesh of his smooth torso, his webbed hand slid over then hands of his loved one, and gently he grasped that hand having it grasp his right back.

"Arlong," The sound of Jones' voice echoed throughout the empty dimly lit bedroom. As Hordy went to speak again a finger went to his lips and silenced him, the finger was replaced with a gentle kiss on the lips making Hordy's entire body melt into the man of his dreams.

"Hordy Jones," Arlong's deep seductive tone rolled through his younger lover's ear like sweet nectar, feeding Jones' urge to pounce his lover. Hordy rolled on top of Arlong looking down at him while he looked up with a simple, yet confident, smirk on his face. Arlong ran his cold, webbed hand under Hordy's shirt, and in one swift movement ripped it off his body; Hordy had no time to react as Arlong flipped them over pinning Hordy's arms down.

"You going to make love to me"? Hordy's breathing was sped up as he looked up helplessly into the blue eyes of his lover.

"With much pleasure". Arlong removed the remainders of his clothing such as his pants, shoes, socks, and boxers. The younger man squirmed as Arlong licked down his stomach to the top of his pants, his fingers rapped around the rim of his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Jones was already hard from just being next to Arlong and seeing him completely shirtless.

Hordy sat up, pushing Arlong down and bending down to take his lover's growing cock in his hands as he began to stroke it. Arlong, not wanting to moan, gripped onto his partner's hair and pulled Hordy's mouth to his with such passion that only added to the flames of their relationship. As they kissed, he could feel he was ready to have Hordy, tonight he would be his.

Arlong flipped them again, putting Jones back on the bottom, his lips grazing his neck as in one swift he slipped inside of his lover. A loud moan escaped from Hordy's lip, his nails digging into Arlong's shoulders and his legs wrapping around his waist. Arlong gripped Hordy's hips and pulled him down at each thrust causing a moan of pure bliss to come from his lover. As he sped up, Hordy started to get louder and moan more, he knew he was close to climax point.

"_Ahhh…! _Arlong fill me"! Arlong smirked and moaned out a deep moan into Hordy's ear as he came inside him, his lover had climaxed at the same time.

"Why so suddenly passionate to me all of a sudden"?

Arlong looked over at him breathing hard; he smiled and kissed Jones passionately before answering his question.

"Since when have I ever needed a good reason to give you a good fuck"?

Hordy looked at him in slight shock, he was certainly surprised but understood what he said nonetheless. He was happy that Arlong chose him, but still confused at the same time. As he thought it over he started to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**For the record, my friend had a dream where Arlong was in an apron and baking something for them. I just twisted their dream up a bit and added some extra stuff in with it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter eight:**

* * *

Arlong surveyed his work station with a critical eye and adjusted his apron. Everything was in its proper place. All the necessary components were measured and laid out. The oven was pre-heated to three hundred and fifty degrees. He had already put those flimsy little cup things in the muffin tin. He had resisted the urge to put on gloves because he thought that would be over kill, and he certainly didn't mind getting his hands dirty.

Patience, it turned out, was not Arlong's strong point when it came to baking. He had enjoyed the pouring and the mixing to a point and the measuring out of the batter to make sure each muffin would be identical. He did not enjoy waiting for the muffins to be done. He paced back in forth in front of the oven because he didn't trust them not to burn under his watchful eye.

"Something smells good," The door to the kitchen on his ship banged shut and Arlong straightened up from where he had been bending over to check on the muffins again.

"They aren't for you, so don't touch them," Arlong said making the younger man pause in his tracks.

Hordy frowned. "Are you saying that you baked…? What did you bake"?

"Muffins".

"So you're saying that you baked muffins and you're not going to let me have one"? He ended with the most pitiful pout he could muster.

"Yes, love, that is exactly what I'm telling you," Arlong said as sternly as he could. The flour on the sleeve of his shirt and on his cheek probably wasn't helping.

"So why exactly did you bake muffins, sweetie"? Hordy asked, slinking up to him and wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulder.

"I'm trying to send something nice to my brother for his birthday. Try and do something nice for him for at least today".

"Arlong".

The younger man sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He knew that tone of voice.

"This has bad idea written all over it. Didn't you learn your lesson when he beat the living shit outta you? Since then, every time you try and make nice with him, he only shoves your gift back in your face and curses you out"!

Arlong shrugged Hordy's arm off him and turned to point a finger at his lover. "And that's why I try to make nice with him. We haven't talked face to face since then, and I think that it's about time that we did talk".

"I'm going to have to tend to your bruises and cuts when you get back aren't I"? Hordy mused mostly to himself.

"Well maybe he'll be in a better mood this year, darling". Arlong patted him on the back and opened the oven to take the muffins out. They were just the right shade of golden brown. Without even looking, Arlong swatted Hordy's hand away. "No, bad dog".

"Oh, come on. Just one isn't going to kill you".

"Do you know how many muffins one muffin tin makes? Twelve. Not eleven but an even dozen. So I will be delivering one dozen muffins".

Hordy pondered taking one anyway but Arlong had that look like he was serious, and if things didn't go his way something would probably end up on fire. Mostly likely it would be him.

"Fine, but you owe me, baby".

**XXXXXX**

When Arlong returned, the first thing he did was pour a drink for himself. The second thing he did was sit down on the leather couch in his bedroom with no intention of moving for the rest of the day. He had just propped his feet up on the table when Hordy walked into the room. He took one look at the frown on Arlong's face and smirked.

"Hey, babe. How'd the meeting go"?

"How the fuck do you think it went"?! Arlong huffed. He watched his lover as he plopped down on the couch next to him. "My brother is, well, a…" He paused for a moment as if he was trying to find the right word.

"A dick"? Hordy finished for him.

Arlong hid the hint of a smile by downing the rest of his drink. "Exactly. I send him muffins, he wants to meet with me, and then he smacks me right upside the head. The bastard wanted to know if I had terrorized anyone in the East Blue. I got the hell out of there before that son of a bitch could try anything else on me, but there I was thinking that he finally wanted to work things out".

"Well work later," Hordy said scooting closer, "You still owe me".

"I would have thought you'd forget about the muffins".

"When do I forget about food? Really, babe"?

"Only when it's in relation to cleaning said food up," Arlong countered.

Jones blissfully ignored him and continued, "Anyway, I have a surprise for you".

Arlong measured how much he was going to regret this later by Hordy's eyebrows. He was giving it a six out of ten. He sighed. "What is it"?

"Here," The younger man pulled out a can of frosting. "I kinda ate the cupcakes I made for you so all you get is a can of frosting".

For a moment, Arlong wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it but then his train of thought caught up to Hordy's and he saw where this was going.

"No".

"It'll be fun"!

"You'll get it everywhere"!

"That's the point! Besides, I'll clean it up," Jones said suggestively. His eyebrows had officially reached a nine out of ten.

"Hordy. No". Arlong set his empty glass down on the table and was about to stand when chocolate frosting was smeared across his face. If he hadn't of been in shock, he probably would have reacted differently. As it were, Arlong stared blankly at his lover. Then Jones leaned over, caught the back of Arlong's neck, and began licking the frosting off. The process ended in a sugary kiss that Arlong found himself returning.

"I told you it'd be fun," Hordy said as he kissed the rest of the frosting off Arlong's cheek.

"You'll get it on my shirt". It was a weak protest especially considering that he was running his webbed hands up Hordy's back and under his shirt.

"Not if we take it off".

"Can't argue that logic," Arlong mumbled into Hordy's neck.

Normally Arlong would've insisted that Jones be more careful with his clothing, but he let the other strip him down, not caring that he was leaving stains behind, until his attire was piled on the floor. Hordy had undressed down to his boxers and was now dragging lines of frosting down Arlong's chest.

Slowly he began dragging his tongue over Arlong's skin. Arlong shuddered slightly as Hordy moved his webbed hand down and wrapped it around his cock. His thumb moved over the tip and down the shaft, picking up speed. Arlong pulled Jones to him, tasting the sweetness in his mouth, and digging his fingers into his shoulders. In a practiced motion, Arlong pushed himself up until their position had been reversed and he was straddling the younger man on the couch.

There was a hint of chocolate on the corner of Hordy's mouth and Arlong kissed it away, sucking on his bottom lip. He moved his hands down to Hordy's boxers. As much as he would roll his eyes at them, the silk felt wonderful under his palms as he slid them off. Jones had barely paused stroking Arlong's cock and it was slick with pre-cum as Arlong pressed inside him. The leather of the couch stuck to their skin as Arlong thrust and Hordy moved his hips upward to meet him. They smelled of sweat, chocolate, and sex. Scrapping his fingers across Arlong's back, Hordy held Arlong to him as the older man jerked into a climax with one final thrust.

For a moment they laid there on the couch, their body heat still radiating. Then Hordy kissed Arlong slyly on the neck and said, "I hope those muffins were worth it, sweetie".

"If this is your price for me not giving you baked goods, darling," Arlong said, his mouth twisting into a smile, "Then I'm never giving you muffins".


End file.
